Come To Me
by Lemonly
Summary: Seamus wants to be the one Hermione comes to.


_Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe._

Seamus and Harry watched as Ron walked away from the lake and a defeated Hermione. As they got closer to her, They could see that she was heartbroken. Harry cursed and looked torn between comforting Hermione and killing Ron for hurting Hermione.

"I can take her now, you go take care of Ron. She'll be a lot easier to cheer up when you don't want to kill someone." Seamus told him.

"Tell her I'll meet her in the Room of Requirement at 9." Harry said before turning around to hunt down a certain red-head.

Seamus sat down next to the Gryffindor princess and looked out over the lake, waiting for her to open up.

"I confronted him about his cheating. I said that I could forgive it, but that in the end, it would come down to him choosing between me and here because I refuse to act the oblivious part anymore. He said that since she'll let him go farther, then he chooses her. I never thought that it would hurt this much." Hermione said, staring up at the stars and laughing bitterly. "I chose to talk to him because I was stupid enough to believe that he would really choose me. I was stupid enough to think that he actually cared. I mean, I was expecting him to say that he loves me and would do anything to keep me. It was supposed to be romantic. But, it is Ron Weasley and he still has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hermione, you aren't stupid. In fact, Ron's the stupid one for not making the right choice. But I promise you that I will do anything you need me to. I want you to bounce back. I promise, everything will be okay and you'll find a nice bloke who really loves you." Seamus said, resisting the urge to take her hand.

"Where's Harry?" she asked suddenly, noticing the absence of her "big brother".

"He'll meet you in the RoR at 9. He's probably killing Ron right now." Seamus said, getting a small laugh out of Hermione.

_Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me  


Seamus walked Hermione to the RoR and watched as Harry held her close, comforting her tons better than he ever could. As he turned to leave, Seamus couldn't help but think about how much he wished that it was him holding her, comforting her, telling her everything would be alright. He wanted so much to be like Harry when it came to Hermione. To be able to make her laugh and smile when she was crying. He wanted to be the one who showed all the love in the world for her while she was at her weakest. In second year, he had been in the hospital wing with her whenever Harry wasn't. Ron never came unless it was with Harry and even then, not that often. Seamus wanted nothing more than to give her his strength, just to see her back to her happy, bubbly self. To tell her that she could come to him when she needed comfort.

_You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?_

Hermione walked over to where he was sitting in the library and took his hand, dragging him outside. Once outside, they started to walk toward the lake. Seamus couldn't take his eyes off of her. I was nice to see her back to acting like herself. Back to the Hermione that always managed to sweep him off his feet. The Hermione that only Harry saw.

"This is nice." Hermione said, sitting down on a rock by the lake.

"What is?" Seamus asked, sitting next to her.

"Being outside. Being with someone other than Harry and not fighting."

"I want you to know, Hermione, that you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Thank you, Seamus."

He stopped himself from telling her everything he wanted to. From telling her that he wanted to be the one to love her, way more than Ron would ever be capable of. He hoped that what he told her would be enough for her to decide to come to him first next time she needed someone, even if he knew she would still go to Harry first.

'Why can't she see that I'm just as good as Harry? Why can't she come to me?' Seamus thought, before shaking it off as he felt Hermione's head rest on his shoulder.

_Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me._

The next day, he found her in tears in the arms of Dean.

"She came by looking for you. When you weren't here, she just broke down," Dean said, attempting to hand her off to Seamus.

"Mione!" Harry exclaimed, walking into the boys' dorm.

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered, throwing her arms around the green-eyed boy. He returned her hug and didn't let go. He took her to his bed and closed the curtains so no one else would see her in her weak state. A small giggle escaped.

Seamus wanted to be the Harry. He wanted to be the person she came to when her world was taken for a spin. To be the person to say "I love you" when she was vulnerable. To be the one to hold her up when her strength failed. He wanted her to come to him.__

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart  


A few weeks later, Hermione came to Seamus, tears flowing down her face. He opened his arms and she ran into them. Ron was an idiot for throwing this girl away. He didn't voice it, he just held her, comforted her, and let her soak his shirt. She clung to him tightly. He was trying so hard not to smile. She chose him! She came to _him_! That was when he knew that Hermione Jane Granger had his heart. He pressed a kiss to her head and tightened his grip on her.

_Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there_

Seamus made a vow five years ago, in his seventh year at Hogwarts, to always be there for Hermione. To be the one to hold her. The one to love her. The one she came to whenever she needed someone. And today, he was reaffirming that. He smiled as Hermione walked down the aisle, toward him, in a white dress. He nodded at Harry as he handed Hermione to him. From this day on, Seamus would be the one to make Hermione bounce back. He would be the one Hermione would come to.


End file.
